


You are not his brother

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BAMF Barry Allen, Because he is too hypocritical, Crack, Gen, John Diggle is not Oliver's brother, Little crack that is, Not for John Diggle fans, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), not at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Barry is not very pleased when he hears that John Diggle is giving Oliver's eulogy. Not for John Diggle fans. Slightly crack.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	You are not his brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/gifts), [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts), [Bl4ckHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Just a weird idea I got a while ago. Final warning, this is not for fans of John Diggle at all.

John Diggle was thinking of what to say in the eulogy that would make Oliver look like a really good man while also making himself sound like he was the closest brother to him. Not everyone knew the full details of his falling outs with Oliver and everyone thought both of them had made huge mistakes in the situations.

As he continued writing, there was a gust of wind and he dropped pen in shock as he turned to face Barry.

"You got to stop doing that, man", Dig said as he shook a little. But to his shock, Barry didn't respond with a funny quip like he normally would. His face was grim.

"What is it, Barry?" Dig asked. "Any new threat you want my help in dealing with?"

"If I needed help from any friend of Oliver's, then I'd ask Roy, Thea, Slade, Nyssa and even Felicity and Anatoly as they are better people these days", Barry said coldly to Dig, scowling at him.

"What do you mean, Barry?" Dig asked as he got up, wondering what Barry meant.

"You're not gonna give Oliver's eulogy", Barry practically growled in disgust.

"Excuse me?!" John asked, outraged.

"Like I said, you're not gonna give Oliver's eulogy", Barry snarled at him.

"You have no right to do that!" Dig countered angrily as he pointed at Barry. "I am the only one fitting to give a eulogy. I was his brother in arms. I never let him go alone to battle."

Barry let out a humorless laugh at that. "Brother? Oliver told me a lot about all of his years after coming back from the island. And based on that, it is obvious that you haven't been his brother after the situation with Slade."

"What are you trying to say?" Dig asked.

"Well, now while Felicity's relationship with Oliver got better in the past 2 years, I could see how bad it was when it started", Barry said. "Not as bad as my relationship with Iris, with whom I'm getting a divorce finally, but pretty bad. And you pushed him into it, and always took Felicity's side, even finding her tearing into him amusing. You have the audacity to say you had his back after all that?"

"Okay, that was one mistake, but the other times-"

"And when he abducted Lyla, I can understand why that made you angry", Barry said. "But you held onto that grudge for months. And do you realize that any other League member would have killed Lyla and taken your children hostage?"

Dig paled at that as Barry continued. "And let's not forget you bought drugs from Ricardo Diaz, basically funding his operation while keeping your injuries a secret from the team, which was almost fatal to Rene in the field. And yet, you put all the blame on Oliver later, saying he is the one who leaves a trail of bodies wherever he goes and that he makes bad, ineffective decisions, when in truth being Green Arrow gave you an ego bigger than Lian Yu.

"Don't make assumpt-"

"And when Oliver chose to stop the bomb instead of saving Vince, you said he had made the right call. Yet, during your argument, you said that you had tried to stop him from doing that. And do you really think saving one person, who happens to be a serial killer, is the right call instead of saving an entire city? No military would take you in with that attitude", Barry said angrily as Dig looked ashamed of himself.

"And let's not forget the argument between you two during his first when you accused him of cold-blooded murder as if it would be his first instinct when up until then, he hadn't killed anyone on the List and even when he did, it was in self-defense", Barry said. "Do you actually pay attention to anything he does? Or do you constantly look down on him from your moral chair, judging him for everything he does when you don't have the guts to make any kind of call?"

Not wanting to answer Barry's questions, Dig instead asked. "How do you know so much? Even if Oliver told you everything, how do you know the exact details?"

"Right. When I was trying to help everyone get to the Anti-Monitor in the Speed Force, we were all separated. And during that time, I saw several points in Oliver's life, including these", Barry said and Dig's eyes widened in horror, knowing he couldn't defend himself now. "And let's not forget that you accused him of having blind spots for Laurel, Sara and his family when you have so many blind spots- Felicity, your brother, Ted Gaynor. It's a wonder you can even see straight. You won't give the eulogy."

"Barry, look I know I made mistakes", Dig started. "But I still think I sh-"

In an instant, Barry sped off with Dig and stopped near a trash can in an alley. Dig stumbled to the can and vomited as Barry just watched.

"Next time you wanna run with me, pl-"

Dig was cut off as Barry sped off with him again, this time to the top of a roof. Dig stumbled and vomited from the edge of the building, right on top of a mugger who was trying to rob a woman, blinding him as she ran off.

"Barry, pl-"

Barry sped off with him again, this time in an empty alley with only a banana peel in the center. Stumbling around, Dig ended up slipping on the peel just as he vomited, dirtying his face as he fell down.

"Had enough?" Barry asked. "Or do you want more?"

"All right! All right! I won't give the eulogy!" Dig gasped. "You are right! I failed Oliver!"

"Damn right!" Barry agreed. "Slade will give the eulogy, because without the Mirakuru in him, he has actually been Oliver's brother. And if he can't make it, then I will, or Roy will. But you won't. And if you try, then I will run off with you in the funeral and make you vomit around Star City AND Central City. Are we clear?"

"Yeah!" Dig gasped out loud as Barry sped off, leaving him on the road.

**Author's Note:**

> And done.
> 
> Dig is a hypocritical ass at this point, nothing more and nothing less.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another update.


End file.
